When words meet Heatbeats
by XxKuro-kittynyaxX
Summary: Chapter 79 spoilers!** Running, Gilbert believed if they ran from the mansion for a bright future, everything will be just like it was when they were young. no matter if Gilbert was a baskerville or not. he just wants to be by ozs side... but would oz believe the same in his depressed state?
1. Chapter 1

The patter of rain against a window in the dusk of the night, calling out that dreary emotions that hung thickly on the air. Everything else held a nerving calm that couldn't be missed. A scary aura of a beating mind telling one to run. Run as far as one's feet could carry them, as fast as they possibly can. Get out. Get away. Don't look back. Don't return. Do not think about anything else. Just go. Get out. Get away. If one stepped foot into the eerie mansion, surely they wouldn't be able to hold on long enough to get a look around, explore. The dreaded emotion continued to arise the longer it went on, the longer one tried to hold foot.

_GO AS FAR AS YOU CAN—! DON'T LOOK BACK—!_

A shattering of glass broke the silence suddenly as if the whole area had been shaken down to the very core and erupting into a mess of splintering wood and shards of the sharp edges of the glass around. Fire to engulf the whole place into a bright light only brought forth by the clash and soon to meet its own demise as the rain fell in a strong downpour bringing everything to ash. To die a devastating death and never to be known about by the distant town until one finally stumbled upon ruins. A place once erected by the work of so many to be brought down to the level of the brittle ground.

A pair of boots clacked against the hard wood floor in a hurry with the ends of his coat trailing out behind him as his arm swung with his motion. He panted, breathing in and out through his mouth as if he had been running a marathon. Losing his breath quickly, he already felt light-headed as it was. Though he had to hurry, he couldn't slow down any more than how fast he was running. The carpet beneath his feet couldn't even muffle the sounds of the adult. Determined look steadied upon those worn features. Loss of blood associated with this loss of insight. He knew what he must do. Wet wavy locks clung to his features and in his face, golden irises just visible between those strands of hair.

_ I can make it—! Come on—!_

He couldn't even out his breathing while on the move. It wouldn't come to any use. If he were to keep on traveling, he'd need to just deal with this overwhelming feeling that pulled him downward. The noirette had to hold strong. He had to keep himself moving or who knew what could happen. He just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop no matter how tired he became.

Keep pushing. Keep moving. The same words didn't leave his mind with each step that only caused the hysteria to grow even more within his very form.

_Where are you going? What are your intentions?_

Gilbert shook his head quickly as his arm continued to swing, the straps of his coat whipping out behind him as he entered into another room. Swiftly turning his head in all directions of the room. Nothing. He had to hold back a hiss from escaping past his lips. Oz— where could the boy be?! This wouldn't be healthy in any way if he couldn't the blonde. Glen and the Baskervilles were in this mansion also, but he couldn't lose Oz at a time like this—! He finally halted in his running to take a small breather. Hand rose up to his throbbing head as he took in deep breaths.

Golden irises held a stinging pain within them as instead of his head he clutched at the left side of his chest. He wasn't use to any of this, but one this was for certain. He knew what it was that he had to do. As the servant of Oz and as a strong Baskerville himself, he knew just what it was he needed to do. The very choices he's made up until now tore him down and held him one spot, but now he chose to move forward, to a place that he wished to be. Everything came at a price, but surely he could change his own life path.

"Damn…" He growled out between pants. "Oz!" He cried out finally. The two of them had gotten separated at some point, and it didn't help him in the least. Where could the blonde have gone? Gilbert tried retracing his steps, but came out fruitless. At a time like this, losing each other wasn't exactly the best ideal. Not very fitting at all.

_Turn around, Gilbert. Turn around._

Eyelids gradually closed inward as pivoted around on his heels and ran back in the direction that he had just come from. "Oz!" The boy's name once more fell from his lips. The pain he felt was unending, but he lived with it. It wasn't himself that was to be worried about, but Oz.

"Oz!"

Blonde stands of hair covered his eyes as he staggered, the feeling of the cold wall against his body. His chest was in agony, he didn't think things could get much worse.

Just give up. Give up…

His eye-lids hanged. The dark emerald eyes concentrating on the floor, showing no light reflected. Why did anything matter anymore..? His Hand raised up to his throbbing chest as he took in deep breaths. He had stopped calling Gilbert's name in the distance but it was to late, the raven haired man kept running and running. Why did Gilbert care so much to get him out…? He should've just stood by and watched as Glen would cut off his head, and finally maybe…things would turn back to normal.

No! No no! Gilbert's not like that!

A small cry called out in his head.

Gilbert's too sweet and innocent just to stand by, i mean, he even cut his own arm off for me!

Oz sighed and closed his eyes, his feet, surely but slowly, staggering across the floor. It was the first time ones chest burned for Gilbert's touch, or for his words to give him a warm happy feeling inside.

The pounding of the rain against the windows and the darkness of the halls calmed the blondes nerves. Suddenly he felt a wet and cold feeling on his cheeks. Tiny droplets were falling from his face like rain. His cheeks were flustered.

It's scary…. Oz kept telling himself.

His heart was telling him to run, but the weakness over powered him in his mind. His knees falling to the ground and his hands covering his face. The blonde didn't realize of all times, why did he have to break down crying now.

He didn't know what to do, he went down the wrong halls and found himself to be nowhere, losing Gilbert, and a bunch of people after him to kill him. Suddenly he found it amusing and chuckled. Everyone making a big fuss, just for him? This was the last thing he wanted and yet he felt sanity slipping away from his fingers like sand.

Tears were clouding his visions as they fell.

"Why jack….?" muttered softly, his eyes were wide and dark. Although he knew exactly why, he couldn't understand that he killed so many people. It meant, he too, was tainted. All from the beginning….nothing, not even Gil, Oz could never call them his own..

Wait…..' Oz asked, and his body began to tremble. 'No…this cant…am I too..Going insane…?'

What was this clawing feeling in his chest..? The pain of the contractor seal had died down, but another feeling arose inside the noirette as he ran down the large corridor. His breathing was off as he began to stagger, losing all means of strength to continue running. How much more could he sustain? He already took a bullet to the chest for Vincent, burned off his arm to break the seal with Glen, lost blood, and then chose right away to come to Oz's side. Now the two of them were separated of all times. Would the Baskervilles get to the blonde first? No. He couldn't think about that. When had he lost Oz? When had the two of them got separated? He couldn't quite remember. The blonde was somewhere, and he planned to find him first. There was no time left to delay.

Left eyelid closed over that golden irises as he took in a sharp air of breath before practically losing his balance. Falling against the wall, he had to stop. Gilbert needed a breather that he still never got. Both eyelids closed as he took in deep breaths. This wasn't good. Even still, the noirette knew he couldn't give up. He didn't have time to give up at this given moment. Break over. He had to keep moving. Gilbert wouldn't allow anything bad to come to Oz. No. He was to be there for the blonde, and protect him. This was something that he had to do. No one else to take his place, and still the Baskervilles were after him. That wouldn't change either. The body Oz's soul resided in was one person that Gilbert still couldn't stop hating, and yet the fact that it was Oz standing before him and not Jack swayed the scales.

Head turned as his hand rested against the left side of his chest where the seal resided. No hands. He wouldn't be dragged away as would be expected. He was a Baskerville. This contract was to happen. He was to be a guardians of the Abyss, and especially the next head as his brother was the child of the misfortune. Yet to Gilbert, that wasn't his brother. No. His brother was his brother, just as Oz was Oz. Nothing changed what the two of them meant to him.

"Oz—" Snapping out of the train of thought, he shook his head clear. He didn't have time to think—! He had to get to Oz. He had to be the first to Oz. Gilbert knew of this, but why had they separated? The raven had been certain he had a hold onto the blonde to keep them close. What had gone wrong..? It wasn't time to worry about that either.

His pants came out heavily as his ears caught sound of the pounding rain drops against the glass windows that hadn't been touched by the powers of Raven when Gilbert summoned his chain during his rescue of Oz. It appeared that rain only seemed to pick up as the sky outside turned a darker shade of gray, only enveloping the world in thicker darkness. How accurate it seemed to have such an amount of rain at such a crucial time frame.

His teeth clenched together as he pushed himself back up to steady on his feet, a slight stagger while regaining himself, ignoring that spinning feeling in his head. No. He withstood so much that it wasn't time to bow down. It wasn't time to give in. He had to find his master — his friend — the person who meant so much to Gilbert — Oz. "I can't give in now…"

Right arm slipped away from his chest as once more he resumed his sprinting through the halls, turn here, turn there. "Oz!" The boy's name called from those lips in a breathy air, yet still loud enough. A few times almost coming face-to-face with members of the Baskervilles, those red cloaks distinct above all else.

"Oz!" The boy had to be somewhere. He slowed down his pace once more as his head glance in different directions quickly. Where…? Where could he be?!

_Don't look, don't see._

A clicking sound left him as stopped at a a cross-road. Two different paths in which he could take. So many curves and twists making up the mansion's inner passageways. Boots clicked along the hard floors. "I know he's around here somewhere… I just know it…" Golden irises wouldn't stop searching. "Oz!"

Making a quick turn on his heels, he switched position to look in a different direction, his breathing uneven as he panted from all his running. His ears caught sound of another pair of footsteps. Had some of the given chase..? Surely Glen would have set the others on him also. He had expected it, after all. Gilbert did go against the one person whom he use to stand next to as a young valet. That was what he was younger.

"I got to find him—!" He hissed the words out as his body tensed up. Struggling his way past obstacles had been something Gilbert had always done. It wasn't too light to not know this. But for all he knew, Oz could be breaking down somewhere and he had a feeling Oz was around this part of the mansion.

_Your sacrifice…_

Sharp glance behind, darkening appearance pulling across his very features, before anyone could even possibly gain sight or sound of where the noirette had gone, he took off in the direction he felt Oz to be. _He's down this way— I just know—!_


	2. Tell me im nothing to you

**_(authors note: 1000000 sorries for procrastinating! . dfghjgfdsdfgfuckassdfgvhgfd well heres chapter two: Tell me im nothing to you..)_**

"_ even when elliot died, oz did not shed a tear...he hasn't cried once since the day we met...i cant cry yet..."-gilbert _

Within the dark halls and corridors that seemed to go on forever, was a blonde-lifeless doll. No more than 15 years old that was sitting in the hall, Curled into a ball and deep into his thoughts. The only light that was within there was the lightning, banging from the sky, as if the sky was sobbing over a lost friend.

grieving for its lost love.

_'alice...'_

the tears streamed down his cheeks still, making him feel even colder as the blonde got back up on his feet, turning the other way from which him and the baskerville had came.

_'where is alice...?'_

the one thought that maybe thats how leo thought of elliot. the young noble. he was so young...so angelic...

And the rain that he could hear battering against the window was even harder than just a couple of minutes ago.

Maybe ten minutes?

_'...i rejected alice...'_

Oz couldn't keep his thoughts in order nor the time. They were scattered and at random like a butterfly spreading its glorious wings and trying to fly away. but the butterfly in the young ones mind wasn't glorious at all. its wings were wilted and unable to move, unless it would turn into ashes. the tears streamed like cold ashes.

_'it would be best for gil if they just took my head...'_ he thought.

_' no...it would be best for everyone...there will be no more pain, no more blood shed... no more hurting...'_

even if the raven haired man saved his life, oz couldnt help but try not to burden the man with the weight of his life. not to weigh anyone with his pathetic life of nothing but sadness and for once he tried to think positive, the darkness of jacks words covered him like a blanket, the light faded from the blondes once bright and beautiful emerald eyes.

distant voices could be heard down the hall and he knew then, he was over. his fate, and his judgement would be passed upon him, sweeping him away from this cruel...yet beautiful world...

THUD!

the tall one fell, feeling the cold hard ground slam against him self and felt his legs trembling in weakness, but he had to keep running. his cries in pain couldnt compare the clawing feeling got stronger and more powerful by the minutes flew by. each moment that smiling face appeared, each moment he felt the blonde lean onto him like they used to, his lips called out his name. more and more shakily. more and more close to breaking down in frustration. oz was so stubborn, why would he ever answer to him?

_KERP RUNNING! YOULL DIE!_

"oz...!" he could barely make out, but it just loud enough to echo down the hall. nothing.

_silence._

_oz...run with me..._

thinking for the worst, the fallen one reached to the nearest wall, leaning his weak side on it to give himself a break. could he have been dead already..? what if the askervilles got to him already...?

fear clouded up te courage he had. he tried knocking out of it, to be brave like the master he once had.

the raven haired man closed his eyes in despair. he mustve surely caught on fire... gilbert could hear faint cries in his head. oz screaming the mans name. wanting him to e near, or just needing him in general would be enough for him.

reason clouded his eyes, and dripped down his cheek like snow. it was cold as he shivered slightly, the rain had picked up and the wind was blowing inside the dark mansion.

he couldnt give up. they could run, get away. gilbert had been dreaming of the day where theyd leave everything behind for years, originally it was the blondes idea. as they would talk under a big willow tree.  
_"gilbert!"_ the faint cries of his voice filled his head until he was thrown into reality. again the lonely silence filled the air and the man staggered, refusing to stop because of his fears.

suddenly he came across a memory, one he thought of most often.

the summer days at the vessalius mansion and when oz was under the sunlight, little freckles would appear across his face. magical constollations across his were only visile under sudnlight, under shade when theyd sit at the nearest tree, the freckles would magically vanish, like stars in the night sky.

and each time they would be visible, gilbert would touch his face ever so often, just to touch those specks of light. he would take up the chance and be brave enough to stroke his cheek without a strange confused face coming from his master.

Sometimes the baskerville wished he could touch him again like he used to, and oz would allow him without hesitation.

Without alice to interrupt and get in his way.

Once again gilbert tried to get a response, calling out the others name. sadly, nothing came back except the tapping of his own shoes that slid across the floor when he limped.

just thinking about the girl made his rage arise. his hand turned into a fist against the wall,

_'alice..to me..is more important to me then the sun...'_

and suddenly the staggering turned into limping. and the limping turned into walking, hearing the booming voice of baskervilles getting closer. the tapping of his shoes getting faster, he was soon running; the one ignoring the pain in his right side. he wasnt about to let his emotions again to get the best of himself like in the past.

the baskerville wanted a new beginninng, and he wanted to start it out right. he wanted to spend it with the one most precious to him; this time it would have a happy ending.

feeling a large pressure against his leg, once again the man fell to hit his head making a loud _Thunk! _

the blow to his head when he tripped made the word spin, his head throbbing aggresivly.

"gilbert..!" a voice called out. a movement toward the man could be heard as he leaned over the raven haired man. he wasnt sure if it was leo or somebody else, his vision was getting it was a chain, his body tensed, grabbing a hold of his gun. his hands were shaky and his panting was hard. but gilbert was just about to attack looking at the figure from the corner of his eyes.

"are you alright...?gil..." the figure mumbled and the golden eyed man felt tiny droplets on his face that dripped down to his neck. the figure became more and more clear but still. he was paranoid. his body managed to inch back, panting. the cold metal revolver against the others forehead.

"d...dont come any closer...! i...ill kill you...!" he managed to finally say, closing his eyes from the spinning world that was in front of him, as well at the blonde headed boy who was trembling, on his knees, begging in his mind.

begging oh so desperatly, if gilbert didnt even want him near him, oz would rather end his life right now.

if he did not belong

_things will be better if he just pulls that trigger..._

"gil..." the trembling hand reached out and gently laid it on top of gilberts.


End file.
